Not Normal
by mute90
Summary: SPNXMen. John knows his boys are not normal.


Disclaimer: Supernatural and X-Men are not mine.

Summary: X-Men xover. John Winchester knows his sons aren't normal but how not-normal are they?

A/N: This is part of the X-verse.

* * *

John Winchester knew his sons weren't normal. That was just a fact he'd accepted and even embraced years ago. They had seen more than they should. They had done more than others were aware of. They were, simply put, not normal.

Dean was too caustic. Sam was too stubborn. They were both far too smart. They were both far too dangerous. They were -.

"- not normal," finished the counselor, pushing her glasses farther up her nose with one finger. "I'm sure you understand."

John eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid I don't, ma'am."

The woman sighed, irritably. "Mr. Winchester, what do you know of mutants?"

"Not much."

"Maybe you should read up on the subject."

"Maybe you should explain yourself."

The woman sighed again. "Mutation is an – infection – that manifests in adolescence. Kids and teenagers get abilities that are unnatural. It's an issue of DNA. I'm sure you don't want to get technical."

Her cursory glance over his clothes said what she really thought. She didn't think he'd be smart enough to understand it.

John wanted to ask for the technical explanation just to spite her but, truth was, he probably wouldn't understand it. His not-normal boys would understand. "You're saying they're sick?"

"That would be a layman's way of saying it, yes. They'll be performing the tests in the next week. However, we're almost positive about your sons. " She pushed a pamphlet across the desk. It was for some sort of school. It looked like a military school. "This academy was set up by the government to remove mutants from among the public."

John growled, "What the hell does that mean?"

She looked a little unsure at his expression. "Mr. Winchester, I've explained to you that your sons are infected. It's not yet understood if they're contagious. We need to put them where they can't harm the normal children."

"You haven't even taken your damn test!"

"Sam Winchester has a genius IQ, which is extremely unusual for your history and lifestyle."

"Last I checked, being smart was a damn good thing."

She spoke over him. "Dean Winchester punched through a wall -."

"- and his hand was bloodied up!"

"At his age and weight, he shouldn't have been capable of breaking through it at all and he should have had a broken wrist at the least."

John couldn't argue with that. Dean had an insanely solid punch but sick? Hell, no.

"Drop the subject, lady."

"The tests and the transfer are mandatory."

John froze. "What?"

She looked pleased. "Every student who might be infected is required to take this test. If they are mutants, they must be transferred to the academy until further study is done and they are deemed safe."

"That's not law," John said. He couldn't be sure, though. He didn't pay much attention to law or politics. His mistake.

"No, but they must attend if you want them to have an education. The results of the test will be on their records. I guarantee you that few schools will accept a mutant before the government makes a decision on the safety issue."

John remained quiet. He made a split-decision. "I want their transfer papers."

"Excuse me?"

"I want their transfer papers," he repeated. "I'm taking them out of this school, today. You haven't taken any tests. There's no proof. If there's anything on those transfers without proof, you can bet I'll have something to say about it."

"You can't do that!"

He slammed a hand down on the desk. "Listen to me, lady. Those are my boys. They may not be normal, but I ain't normal, either." The woman paled. John wasn't clear on what a mutant was but, if thinking he was one put the fear of god in this lady, he didn't care. "Get them out of class. Give me their papers. We're leaving."

It was the first time John had to keep one step ahead of the mutant issue.

It wasn't the last….

" – not normal," the doctor said. This one was different from the counselor. He wasn't disgusted or uppity. He was full of pity. "I'm sure you understand."

John understood this time. He read up on the subject. "Did you test him?"

"Yes. We actually wanted permission to test your other son."

"No."

The doctor stopped. "I understand how hard this is for you."

"He's a mutant, doctor. He ain't dying." John stood up. "I'm taking him out of the hospital, today."

The doctor didn't argue and John decided he liked him a little more than the counselor. The man just took him to his son's room.

Sam sat by the bed. "Dad, what's wrong? The doctor's said something was wrong," he said.

Dean remained quiet but he also looked apprehensive.

"It was a mistake. They mixed us up some up with some other family."

He told the nurse he was taking his son, Ryan Ethan, home. Ryan Ethan, whoever he really was, now had a mark on his record.

As far as John was concerned, better Ryan Ethan than Dean Winchester.

* * *

What do you think? Review. 


End file.
